Nectar
by Chesire Saxofone
Summary: La novata agente Sweetie Drops tendrá que afrontar su desafió mas difícil hasta el momento con ayuda de una aliada del pasado. (one shot) (imagen por "Takan0" en Devianart)


**Nectar**

一Mis Padres estaban aterrados 一Dijo la unicornio lavanda con una sonrisa一, no tenían idea de lo que podía significar mi Cutie Mark. 一Agregó Dew.

Sweetie miró a la unicornio de crines fucsia con destellos rojos y azules, y le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice. Era poco usual ver a su maestra y superior sonriendo. No solía ser muy afable, ni siquiera con sus amigos, pero podía fingir extroversión si la situación lo ameritaba.

Ante una señal de la unicornio, ambas ponis giraron en la esquina de una vieja casa abandonada, adentrándose en un oscuro y silencioso callejón de los puertos de Las Pegasus; y continuaron caminando hacia la costa. Era de noche, pero ninguna de las dos se sentía insegura en esa situación.

A la espía Sweetie Drops le parecían lejanos aquellos días en los que estaba entrenando para ser parte del servicio de espionaje de Celestia. Dew había sido su maestra por casi diez años, siempre tenía su cabello arreglado con un flequillo un poco más largo del lado izquierdo que del derecho, y su cola recortada de manera sobria para que combinara con su corte. No solía usar maquillaje, aunque nunca le hacía falta el delineador enmarcando sus ojos azules. Sweetie nunca había llegado a conocer su segundo nombre. Entre los cadetes se solía decir que Dew ni siquiera era su nombre real.

一Una espada en una rosa. 一 Dijo la poni terrestre adelantándose a su superior.

一Sabes lo que significa, ¿no? 一 Dew no tenía duda. Ella misma le había enseñado la categorización de Cutie Marks a Sweetie.

一Psicopatía.

一Que cruel puede ser el destino para algunos ponis 一Dijo Dew en un tono mucho más serio一. Quizá hubiese sido mi caso, de no ser por Celestia. Ella me ayudó a darle sentido a mi destino… Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Cuando Dew terminó de hablar, llegaron al puerto. Allí estaban todos los navíos atracados, algunos estaban siendo preparados para partir en medio de una intensa actividad. Ambas ponis debían llegar a Hive, uno de los archipiélagos más grandes que poseía Equestria, ubicado a solo un par de horas de las costas de Las Pegasus. El servicio de inteligencia de Celestia había descubierto que un científico con muchos recursos, estaba construyendo una terrible arma para poner en jaque al reino.

Ambas ponis recorrieron el puerto a paso lento mientras observaban muy atentamente el ajetreo en los barcos que se encontraban allí. Trataron de encontrar un ferry que las pudiera llevar a esas horas de la noche. Después de todo, el archipiélago era un destino turístico muy llamativo por lo exótico de su laberinto de islas. Sin duda, un destino obligado para cualquiera que visitara Las Pegasus.

No obstante, por más que buscaron no encontraron una embarcación que las pudiera llevar. Algunas habían dejado de trabajar y otras ya habían vendido todos sus pasajes. Sweetie y Dew tuvieron que ir a un lugar apartado para hacer un nuevo plan.

一Podría robar un velero sin llamar la atención.一 Dijo Sweetie a su superior.

一Wow, tranquila novata 一Contestó Dew一. No hace falta recurrir a eso.

一 Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que lleguemos a la isla?

Dew observó uno de los barcos que más actividad tenía. Había marineros subiendo y bajando víveres constantemente

一 Déjamelo a mí.

La poni lila se acercó a un poni de uniforme azul, que gritaba órdenes a los demás marinos. Sweetie, desde donde se hallaba, pudo observar a Dew dirigirse al poni con una sonrisa, le estaba coqueteando. No le costó deducir que aquel era el capitán del barco. La poni terrestre sabía que Dew no era del tipo que usaría su belleza para enamorar a un extraño, pero no le faltaba encanto. Cuando menos, debía haberlo practicado bastante con sus compañeros en sus talleres de actuación. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que le hizo una seña a Sweetie para que se acercara.

一Ella también viajará conmigo. 一 Dijo Dew, dulcemente.

一¿También va a pagar? 一Dijo el capitán mirando a Sweetie de arriba a se le acercó y le susurró al oído.

一 Yo lo dudo. Ella es algo… arisca. No vale la pena. Pero… yo puedo pagar por las dos一 Dijo guiñándole un ojo al capitán.

Sweetie alcanzó a escucharlo. Sabía el tipo de trato que Dew estaba realizando con el capitán, y aunque también sabía que su superior la estaba protegiendo, no dejaba de doler. En cierto modo había sido honesta.

一Está bien, muñeca, pueden subir; pero apresúrense. No podemos llevar polizones.

Ambas ponis abordaron el navío. Aquél barco sólo estaba autorizado a llevar víveres, no pasajeros. Era algo reducido y sus espacios no estaban diseñados para transportar otros ponis además de la tripulación. En poco tiempo, todos los preparativos estuvieron listos y la nave zarpó rumbo a Hive. Dejaron atrás la costa cuya presencia permanecía en el horizonte en forma de un resplandor amarillo que invadía el cielo del este.

Dew y Sweetie tuvieron que esperar en cubierta mientras se preparaba un lugar para ellas. La unicornio tenía la mirada perdida en las estrellas del oeste, mientras dejaba su mente divagar al ritmo del vaivén de las olas.

一Eso fue sorprendente 一Dijo Sweetie por lo bajo para romper el silencio一. Aunque hubiese preferido robar el bote.

一Lo sé. Nunca creí que tuvieras lo necesario para ser una espía. 一dijo Dew suavemente sin dejar de mirar el horizonte. Estaban lo suficientemente apartadas como para no tener que preocuparse de lo que hablaban.

Sweetie no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida, y su maestra lo notó

一 Siempre creí que tu lugar estaba en la división anti monstruos. Eres valiente, pero no tienes el tacto suficiente. Esta es tu… ¿cuarta misión?

一Quinta, de hecho. 一 Respondió la terrestre.

一Si, estuve leyendo tus informes de misión. Lograste matar a un Slime. Pocos novatos recuerdan cómo hacerlo. La contención siempre es la salida más fácil. En cuanto a lo demás, no hay nada destacable. Te estás desperdiciando, Sweetie. No logro entender cómo fue que te asignaron a esta misión.一 En ese momento Dew pudo percibir con el rabillo del ojo que el capitán la estaba observando a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Con una simple seña en su mirada le dijo a la unicornio "es hora"一. Si me disculpas, debo pagar nuestro pasaje. 一 Añadió antes de irse junto al capitán al camarote privado de este.

Sweetie hizo una mueca de desagrado, más no podía reprochar. Hubiese sido peor estar en el lugar de su maestra. Poco tiempo después uno de los marineros le informó a Sweetie que ya habían preparado una habitación para ella y que no podía permanecer mucho más en la cubierta. La poni se apresuró a bajar a su camarote. En el camino se encontró con varios marineros que le dedicaban miradas lascivas y piropos soeces. Sin embargo, Sweetie les rechazaba con una mirada hostil.

Una vez se instaló en el pequeño y modesto camarote que le habían preparado, Sweetie no pudo dejar de pensar en Dew. Allí tendida sobre el viejo y mohoso colchón, se dejó llevar por el hilo de su pensamiento que lentamente tomaba un matiz más intenso. Sentía asco de solo pensar en el capitán y en los demás marineros. Hubiese preferido tener que navegar sola un buque de guerra antes que tener que acceder a dormir y en aquel sucio, húmedo y oscuro camarote. Pero sobre todo, estaba Dew. Después de tantos años le costaba admitirlo, pero le torturaba pensar que ella pudiera ser la poni de alguien más.

Aquellas seis horas de viaje se le hicieron eternas, y el sueño no fue para nada reparador. Su descanso estuvo plagado de visiones violentas, perseguidores que intentaron secuestrarla o asesinarla. Un remolino de sentimientos que desembocó en una visión de Dew. En el sueño, Sweetie sometía a una versión mucho más sumisa de su maestra mientras se dejaba llevar por la lujuria. Fue en ese momento cuando dos atronadores golpes interrumpieron su sueño. Rápidamente abrió los ojos mientras inhalaba con fuerza, podía sentir el latir de su corazón con tal violencia que pensó que este se detendría. Pasaron unos segundos y volvieron a llamar a la puerta, esta vez seguido de la voz de Dew.

一Vamos, Sweetie. Hay trabajo que hacer.

La poni de tierra se dio unos minutos para tranquilizarse. Luego, arregló su crin con presteza y subió a cubierta. Habían tocado puerto un buen tiempo atrás y los marineros estaban terminando de bajar las últimas cajas. Abajo, en tierra, se hallaba Dew hablando con el capitán, este último se veía de muy buen humor mientras le sonreía a Dew.

Una vez Sweetie hubo bajado del barco, Dew se le acercó y ambas tomaron el camino hacia el centro de la ciudad. Aquella era la única urbanización de todo el archipiélago que podía ser considerada como tal. Aunque también había varios poblados en las diferentes islas, ninguno se comparaba al de la isla principal de Hive. Todas las construcciones estaban hechas de madera y tenían cierto aire rústico en su diseño. Sin duda el edificio más bello de toda la ciudad era su campanario: Una enorme torre cuya campana en tiempos remotos había servido para alertar de las invasiones a las demás islas.

Ambas ponis caminaron hasta una modesta posada donde se registraron como Opal Light y Opal Powder. Hermanas que habían viajado para tomar un tour por el archipiélago. Una vez estuvieron dentro de la habitación, Dew creó una burbuja insonorizadora que recubrió todo a su alrededor. Cuando finalmente supo que era seguro, dijo:

一Nuestro informante nos verá mañana en la mañana. Puedes disponer del dia como desees siempre y cuando no llames la atención.

一¿Mañana? 一Replicó Sweetie一 ¿Qué se supone que haga hasta entonces?

Dew sacó un libro de su alforja y lo arrojó sobre la cama de Sweetie, en la portada se podía leer el título "Sistemas de Códigos"

一Puedes repasar. 一Dijo la unicornio en un tono neutro.

Sweetie odiaba los códigos. Nunca había sido especialmente diestra en descifrarlos. Su mayor fortaleza siempre había sido el código morse, pero de ahí en adelante los patrones se hacían mucho más complejos para ella. Dejó el libro a un lado y se quedó mirando a su superior, quien había empezado a preparar su informe de misión sobre un pequeño escritorio del que disponían en la habitación.

Sweetie se quedó en silencio un momento, estaba meditando una pregunta. Finalmente, luego de varios segundos, dijo:

一Entonces… ¿Estuviste con el capitán? 一trató de formular la pregunta como quien no le da importancia.

一¿A qué te refieres? 一Preguntó Dew deteniendo su escritura

一Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Dew calló, Sweetie pudo notar que su maestra estaba pensando en la respuesta.

一No.

一¿No? 一Preguntó confundida.

Dew acercó su alforja con su magia y extrajo de ella un pequeño frasco tapado con un corcho, y dentro contenía un líquido violeta. La unicornio miró de reojo a su alumna y le dijó:

一Extracto de flor de Niix, el afrodisíaco preferido de la aristocracia en Arabia Equina. Con la cantidad adecuada, puede generar alucinaciones. En exceso: Paro cardíaco. Es una forma poco sutil de morir. Solo le suministré lo suficiente para saldar mi deuda, o por lo menos para que creyera eso.

Sweetie no fue consciente de ello, pero su rostro se iluminó al oír a Dew. De repente, se veía feliz.

一¿Por qué te tomaste esa molestia?一 Indagó Sweetie.

一¿Por qué es importante para tí?

La expresión de Sweetie se transformó en una de miedo. No esperaba esa pregunta, mucho menos que su maestra dejara su asiento y se dirigiera hacia ella.

一Debe haber una razón para que ese hecho te carcoma por dentro. 一 Dijo Dew mientras caminaba hacia su alumna.

一No me carcome, solo me dio curiosidad. 一Respondió Sweetie tratando de esconder su inseguridad.

Dew sonrió ante la respuesta y cambió su postura inclinándose levemente y de esta manera ocupar el espacio personal de Sweetie, la estrategia surtió efecto. Sweetie comenzó a retroceder.

一¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de tus expresiones? Es obvio que te desagrada el solo hecho de pensar en la caricia de un semental 一Sweetie no supo qué responder. Cada paso que su maestra daba era uno que ella retrocedía contra la pared一. ¿Crees que no sé que estuviste moviendo hilos para venir a esta misión conmigo? ¿Crees que no veo lo que me dicen tus ojos? Vamos. Dilo, Bon Bon.

Ya en ese punto, la poni amarilla estaba con su espalda contra la pared mirando fijamente los ojos de su superior. Ambas estaban tan cerca que Sweetie temblaba un poco por sentirse tan íntimamente cerca de su maestra, y por la fuerza dominante que esta ejercía con su sola presencia. En el fondo de su pecho, la poni terrestre podía sentir un torbellino de emociones aflorar mientras en su mente solo resonaba un "te amo". No obstante, y aunque los labios entreabiertos de Sweetie anhelaban pronunciar aquellas palabras, ni una palabra salió de su boca.

Dew tomó espacio para hablar con seriedad y melancolía.

一Eres una soldado, igual que yo. Nada debe interponerse entre nosotros y nuestro deber. Ni una pareja... ni un hijo.

Justo en ese momento, de la alforja de Dew salió un humo color azul que se materializó en una carta. Dew se dirigió a recogerla cuando esta cayó al piso. Dentro, la carta contenía una larga lista de los mejores lugares para visitar en el archipiélago, redactada por la tía Opal. La unicornio sabía que se trataba de un mensaje encriptado, y que el contenido real sólo se revelaría si usaba su magia en el pergamino. Tan pronto como ella realizó el hechizo, las letras se reacomodaron en el papel.

Dew le dedicó unos minutos a leer el mensaje, y poco a poco su expresión adquirió un matiz severo mientras avanzaba en la lectura. Cuando terminó de leer dijo:

一Ve a dormir. Esta noche debemos iniciar la operación.

一¿Qué sucedió? 一Preguntó Sweetie preocupada.

一Han recibido una amenaza en Canterlot. Wisdom le exigió a Celestia que lo reconociera como rey de Equestria. En caso de que se negara, asesinaría a la población civil. Solo tenemos veinticuatro horas. Hay que actuar ya.

一No necesito descansar, pod…

一¡Es una orden! Debemos infiltrarnos en la noche, y no permitiré que lo arruines por el cansancio. Miles de vidas cuentan con nosotras. Ya han cercado las principales ciudades, pero nunca podrán proteger a toda Equestria si no saben contra qué se enfrentan.

一¡Sí, señora! 一 Dijo Sweetie adoptando una postura firme para luego retirarse a tratar de conciliar el sueño. En aquella ocasión no llegó a soñar nada.

…

El tiempo de sueño se le hizo extremadamente corto. Cuando sonó el despertador, tuvo la sensación de sólo haber dormido un par de minutos. No obstante, ya estaba anocheciendo, y ambas agentes se levantaron de inmediato para empezar a prepararse para la misión. Cada una tenía un equipo estándar y un par de gadgets extra, personalizados al estilo de combate particular propio.

Dentro del equipo estándar, cada una contaba con burbujas de gas somnífero y algo a lo que los espías llamaban "chicle". Ambos eran una membrana de escarcha que, con la suficiente fuerza, se quebraba dejando salir la sustancia que contenía. También contaban con dos granadas insonorizadoras de 5 metros de radio, todo esto unido a un cinturón que se ceñía justo debajo de las costillas, dejando las burbujas al alcance de sus cascos.

Rose, además, tenía un revólver especial para dardos y otro para cápsulas de ácido. Ambos eran un mecanismo de resorte que se podía ajustar como un brazalete, y se activaba haciendo una torsión en el brazo de manera que se liberara el resorte. Para recargar el arma solo era necesario devolver el brazo a una posición neutra, aunque las armas de Dew sólo tenían diez y seis proyectiles respectivamente. Dew era consciente de que la torsión que realizaba para disparar podía acabar con su hombro, por lo que había aprendido a hacer rendir la munición.

Sweetie, por su parte, usaba dos revólveres de veinte proyectiles cada uno. Los había adaptado para usar virotes estrella, y eran sus favoritos por la mezcla entre letalidad y sigilo.

Dew también contaba con dos herraduras plásticas huecas con dos colmillos en la parte delantera. Solo bastaba con un hechizo sencillo para que estos liberasen el contenido de la herradura que, en la mayoría de los casos, Dew cargaba con una poderosa neurotoxina. En sus patas traseras usaba herraduras con clavos retráctiles, útiles para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

El arsenal para batalla cercana de Sweetie era mucho más sobrio. Cuatro herraduras de metal reforzado, y no eran más elegantes de lo que sería una manopla; pero en los cascos de Sweetie podían ser mortales. Las herraduras traseras también contaban con clavos retráctiles, mientras que las delanteras habían sido debidamente preparadas con un compartimento extra, específico para cargar una bengala de emergencia. En caso de que las cosas se complicaran, Sweetie podía disparar una bengala para pedir refuerzos de la guardia real.

Para finalizar, ambas ponis vestían un juego de aretes que juntos podían funcionar como ganzúa, y un vestido de gala largo que les ayudaba a esconder todo el arsenal que llevaban encima. El rojo era para Sweetie y el azul para Dew. A eso, la unicornio le sumó un collar en cuyo extremo se suspendía una gema roja en forma de corazón.

Las dos espías salieron de la posada cuando el sol ya se estaba terminando de ocultar. Caminaron juntas a través de la ciudad hasta llegar a las afueras, y a partir de ahí se internaron en el bosque, caminando en dirección a la mansión Sibylline, la construcción más grande de la isla. Era propiedad de Sibylline Wisdom, descendiente directo de uno de los fundadores de la ciudad, y contaba con tres plantas y un sótano, además de un moderno sistema de iluminación y desagüe. Todo fue diseñado por el mismísimo Wisdom.

一Pensé que la mansión estaba abierta para los turistas. 一Dijo Sweetie al darse cuenta que estaban dando un rodeo.

一Solo durante el día. No nos permitirán acercarnos si vamos por el camino principal.

一¿Entonces a dónde nos dirigimos?

一Nuestro informante trabaja en la mansión. Con su ayuda, hubiésemos podido armar un plano del lugar y predecir la ronda de los guardias. Por ahora, la única información que he podido rescatar es que el sistema de desagüe termina en un barranco al occidente. Es un terreno muy alejado, y también es complicado de patrullar. No debería haber nadie. En cuanto al resto de la mansión… Estamos a ciegas.

Una vez llegaron a las inmediaciones del barranco donde terminaba el desagüe, el olor a podredumbre no tardó en hacerse presente. Afortunadamente, la pared de roca no era demasiado alta, por lo que pudieron encontrar un camino para llegar hasta el fondo. Una vez allì, lograron ver el túnel sobresaliendo de la tierra. Aquella construcción estaba realizada casi en su totalidad en piedra. Tenía una ligera inclinación para facilitar el movimiento del agua y los desperdicios.

Las ponis no tuvieron mayor dificultad para colarse en el túnel. Se deshicieron de sus vestidos de gala y se adentraron en la profundidad de la tierra, por lo menos, hasta que la oscuridad llegó a ser tal que ni siquiera llegaba la luz de la luna. Dew iluminó su cuerno y ambas ponis pudieron ver en el techo una de las compuertas para mantenimiento. Fue entonces cuando escucharon un crujido metálico.

No tenían mucho tiempo, todas las noches las compuertas de la recamara principal eran abiertas para dejar salir los desperdicios del día. Si no se apresuraban, serían arrastradas de nuevo a la salida del túnel. No sólo retrasaría la misión sino que haría de la infiltración una labor mucho más complicada.

Dew se apresuró a abrir la trampilla con su magia, y automáticamente cayó una escalera de metal que les permitió acceder a los corredores de mantenimiento. No pasó mucho tiempo para que escucharan el torrente de agua pasar bajo sus cascos. Dew le echó una mirada a su alrededor, solo para ver que se encontraban solas en un corredor pobremente iluminado, pero cada ciertos metros tenía una trampilla para acceder al túnel. Al sentir que el agua dejaba de correr y todo se empezaba a silenciar, llamó a Sweetie.

一Escúchame bien. Debes localizar los planos del arma que ha estado desarrollando Wisdom y asegurarlos. Una vez lo hayas hecho, regresa a la posada y prepara todo para nuestra partida. Si al amanecer no te he encontrado, contacta a la guardia real. Tienes autorización para matar a los guardias, pero minimiza las bajas civiles.

一Sí, pero podría…

Dew le apuntó a Sweetie con su revólver, lo que la calló de inmediato.

一Si te atreves a volver a cuestionar mis órdenes, juro que te mataré 一Dijo Dew con una mirada fúrica, pero sin subir el volumen de su voz一. No es hora de improvisar. Consigue los planos y te largas, ¿entendido?

一Sí, señora.

Sweetie terminó de hablar y el silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al final del corredor. Uno de los encargados de mantenimiento había entrado en el corredor, y Dew no tardó en reaccionar. Lanzó una burbuja de gas somnífero en el rostro del poni. La burbuja estalló en el acto y, debido a la sorpresa, el poni respiró casi todo el gas. No tardó ni tres segundos en quedar dormido.

Esperaron un par de segundos, pero no pasó nada más. No habían sido vistas. Rápida y sigilosamente se dirigieron hacia la puerta por donde había entrado el poni. Esta daba a la recámara, donde iban a parar todas las cañerías de la mansión. Allí, el olor a suciedad era penetrante y el moho crecía en las paredes debido a la humedad.

Las ponis cruzaron por una de las pasarelas laterales a toda velocidad. Se podían escuchar muchos ruidos en las habitaciones contiguas, y no sabían en qué momento se encontrarían con otro de los trabajadores. Intuitivamente, Dew guió a Sweetie hasta la puerta que daba salida a la sala de desechos. Una vez llegaron ahí, la unicornio abrió la puerta sutilmente y no salió del todo hasta que se aseguró de que tenían vía libre. Estaban justo debajo de la mansión.

一Los planos deben estar en algún lugar que sea restringido al público. Nos veremos en el puerto antes del amanecer, ¿entendido?

一Sí, señora.

一Suerte, agente.

Dicho esto, cada una partió por un camino diferente. Sweetie se apresuró a encontrar la manera para llegar al primer piso, y a medida que iba avanzando por el sótano, iba creando un mapa mental de los lugares que había recorrido. En esencia, aquel nivel parecía más un laberinto. Había muchas puertas en los corredores del lugar, pero la gran mayoría estaban cerradas. Después de mucho andar, finalmente llegó hasta un lugar que le resultaba mucho más familiar, una cava de vinos. En un principio Sweetie no lo notó, pero había atravesado una puerta oculta. Finalmente había llegado a la salida.

La escalera que conectaba la bodega con el primer piso la había llevado directamente hasta la cocina. A aquella hora ya no había tanta actividad solo tres ponis de tierra que se encontraban limpiando los utensilios de trabajo y la vajilla. Sweetie no les dió tiempo de reaccionar. arrojó tres burbujas de gas somnífero a los ponis antes de que pudieran dar la alarma.

Sweetie escondió a los tres empleados a los que había neutralizado y salió por una de las puertas laterales. No fue hasta que inspeccionó la tercer habitación que descubrió una peculiaridad arquitectónica de la mansión. Todas las habitaciones eran altas estaban llenas de vigas que dejaban un pequeño espacio entre estas y el techo. el suficiente para que pudiera caminar agachada.

Ayudándose de un mueble en la esquina de un corredor, Sweetie logró trepar hasta las vigas y se ubicó en el reducido espacio. Caminó en las vigas a través de los distintos pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar al recinto principal. En todo el tiempo que había pasado no había llegado a presenciar un exceso de actividad en la mansión. Generalmente siempre que veía un poni caminando por los pasillos resultaba ser un guardia.

Los ponis encargados de la vigilancia no habían resultado ser muy intimidantes. muy pocos vestían una pieza de armadura auténtica. la gran mayoría usaban láminas de madera adaptadas para cubrir los órganos vitales. Pero a la hora de verdad una espada de la guardia real podría atravesar esas "armaduras" como mantequilla.

Sweetie atravesó el salón principal y se dirigió al ala este hasta llegar a un punto que estaba excesivamente vigilado incluso a esas horas de la noche. Era evidente que ni siquiera los empleados de la mansión debían pasar. Se estaba acercando a su objetivo.

Sweetie se estaba empezando a agotar de caminar agachada. cuando pasó junto a un agujero en la pared que había sido creado por el moho y la humedad. La poni miró adentro y pudo observar un grupo de ponis que trabajaban alrededor de una mesa de diseño ubicada contra la pared opuesta.

El agujero era lo suficientemente estrecho como para que Sweetie tuviera que retirarse el cinturón para pasar. Una vez dentro de la habitación pudo detallar con exactitud quienes se encontraban en la habitación.

Cuatro ingenieros discutían junto a la mesa de planos mientras que algunos de los guardias hablan con sus compañeros. Solo uno de ellos usaba armadura completa. el resto vestía la armadura de madera. Sweetie examinó con mayor detenimiento, y pudo ver que el guardia de armadura completa llevaba una lanza retráctil que manejaba con su pata derecha. La habitación tenía en el centro dos mesas un poco separadas entre sí, habiendo un mapa de Equestria en la izquierda y, en la otra, un pegaso y dos ponis de tierra jugando cartas. Sweetie no tardó en realizar una estrategia.

Dejó caer una de las granadas insonorizadoras en el centro de la habitación y saltó de la viga en la que se encontraba, pues había calculado el diámetro de la granada y dos guardias quedarían fuera de la burbuja insonorizadora. En medio de su caída, Sweetie arrojó una burbuja de chicle a cada guardia. Ella había calculado también su lugar de caída, por lo que aterrizó con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la cabeza del pegaso al mismo tiempo que estallaba la granada, y las burbujas de chicle explotaban en el rostro de los otros dos guardias. Una masa azul y pegajosa cubrió el rostro de los ambos custodias, sellando en un par de segundos sus bocas y fosas nasales.

Así sucedió, en menos de tres segundos. Todos en la habitación se sorprendieron por la intrusión de Sweetie. Ella había tenido especial cuidado de aterrizar sobre la nuca del pegaso, logrando un crujido sonoro y desagradable para dejar a todos pasmados, viendo al pegaso muerto sobre la mesa. Sweetie aprovechó esos segundos para disparar nueve de los virotes estrella contra los ingenieros.

Sweetie ni siquiera se detuvo para ver si había acertado. Todos los guardias entraron en alerta y varios corrieron hacia ella con la intención de matarla, mientras los demás se dirigieron hacia los ingenieros. Su misión era protegerlos a ellos y a los planos, pero en menos de diez segundos, Sweetie había matado a los tres líderes del proyecto. Los virotes estrella les habían impacto en el rostro y garganta. Estos tenían la peculiaridad de que, cuando impactaban un objetivo, se abrían como los pétalos de una flor desgarrando la carne e incrustándose profundamente en el hueso. Solo sobrevivió el alumno que estaban entrenando, ya que había recibido los virotes en sus patas traseras; sin embargo, el unicornio que había ido a ayudarle no pudo hacer nada, el capitán le gritó para que fuera a pelear contra la espía.

Ni bien se le acercó el primer guardia, Sweetie le asestó un fuerte golpe que lo terminó derribando. El poni había subestimado la fuerza de la espía, y ella no le dió tiempo de reincorporarse. Puso su pata trasera sobre la cabeza del guardia y desplegó el clavo. En ese momento, el capitán se encontraba sobre la mesa derecha a punto de ensartar la cabeza de Sweetie en su lanza. Ella actuó instintivamente, dejándose caer para después lanzar una coz contra la mesa, volcando la misma en el acto.

Desde el piso, Sweetie pudo ver al otro pegaso fuera de la burbuja de la granada. Había ido a ayudar a los otros guardias que trataban de retirarse el chicle del rostro, pero ella se apresuró a disparar otro virote que atravesó el cuello del pegaso, matándolo al instante.

En cuestión de un parpadeo Sweetie se vió rodeada por tres guardias, uno de ellos era un unicornio. Entonces escuchó la voz del poni con la lanza.

一¡Sujétenla, y no la suelten!

Uno de los ponis se colocó sobre ella, atrapándola de las patas traseras mientras el unicornio le desataba el revólver de la pata izquierda. En ese momento recibió un golpe en el rostro de parte del otro terrestre. Sweetie, invadida por el impulso de adrenalina, consiguió liberar una de sus patas traseras y apuñaló al guardia en el estómago con el clavo de la herradura. El guardia liberó su agarre en el acto, pero el clavo se quedó enredado e hizo que la herradura se desprendiera de los cascos de Sweetie. La poni alcanzó a ver de reojo como el guardia de la lanza corría, como haciendo el gesto para desplegarla. En ese momento el poni que la había golpeado se disponía a asestar otro golpe, aunque Sweetie lo sujetó con los cascos traseros e interpuso el cuerpo del guardia entre ella y la lanza.

La estocada que iba dirigida para Sweetie atravesó la nuca del terrestre. Esto hizo que el poni portador de la lanza dudara, cosa que Sweetie aprovechó para hacer reventar una burbuja de chicle en la punta del arma. La garganta del guardia quedó pegada a la lanza. La poni se incorporó rápidamente solo para ver cómo el unicornio se ajustaba el revólver que le había quitado a su pata derecha.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Sweetie desplegó el clavo de la herradura que aún conservaba y dió una coz mientras giraba trescientos sesenta grados. La herradura salió disparada de su casco, haciendo que el unicornio se desplomara con el casco extendido listo para disparar. El clavo le había atravesado el ojo izquierdo, enterrándose hasta el fondo.

El guardia faltante ya se había deshecho de su lanza y miraba a Sweetie con ira. Estaba tan concentrado que no le costó esquivar la burbuja de gas somnífero que le arrojó Sweetie, acercándose a ella dispuesto a matarla con sus propios cascos, ignorando las maniobras que ella realizaba.

Todo lo que le quedaba a Sweetie era una burbuja de chicle y sus herraduras delanteras, por lo que, en un ágil movimiento, ella esquivó el primer golpe del guardia y contraatacó con un golpe en la cabeza que le hizo caer el yelmo. Seguido a esto, aprovechó ese momento para arrojarle su última burbuja de chicle, pero esta explotó en la mejilla del guardia cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo, mas no la boca o la nariz.

El poni si ni siquiera se molestó en intentar quitar el pegamento de su rostro e inmediatamente cargó contra Sweetie. Ella no tardó en darse cuenta de que la forma de pelear del guardia era burda y carente de estrategia: Se limitaba a dar golpes bastante predecibles con toda su fuerza.

Sweetie decidió utilizar el estilo de lucha bípedo, que era uno de los más difíciles de dominar y tenía varios contras, como perder el equilibrio más fácilmente y dejar expuesto su pecho y vientre, que eran más delicados. No obstante, eso lo compensaba en velocidad por lo que, ejecutado por un maestro, el estilo bípedo podía asejemarse a la más fina danza. Sweetie no tardó en darse cuenta de que haber usado el chicle no fue buena idea, ya que solo podía golpear al guardia en el lado derecho del rostro. Si llegaba a poner su casco sobre el pegamento, se quedaría adherida en una posición vulnerable.

A pesar de que Sweetie saltaba con ligereza esquivando los golpes, no pudo quitarse del camino cuando el guardia la tackleó haciéndola retroceder. Ella, al sentir que perdía el equilibrio, utilizó el peso de su cuerpo para hacer que ambos cayeran de costado. Entonces se apresuró a colocarse encima de su enemigo, quedando ambos con los cascos delanteros contra los de su rival. Sabían que quien cediera tendría la batalla perdida. Sin embargo, aquello que Sweetie no tuvo en cuenta fue que los cascos traseros del guardia estaban libres.

Apenas él se percató de esto, soltó una coz contra ella, quien recibió el golpe en uno de sus senos. La intrusa hizo una mueca de dolor y dejó de hacer fuerza con sus casco delanteros. Cuando sintió sus cascos libres, el guardia retrocedió su casco preparándose para golpear a Sweetie en el rostro. Al mismo tiempo, la espía dejó caer su peso sobre la garganta del guardia, por lo que este dejó de hacer fuerza en el acto y, antes de que pudiera defenderse, recibió un segundo golpe que fue contestado con un crujido.

Sweetie había ganado. Deseaba dejarse caer y quedarse quieta, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Se acercó a la mesa de diseño y pudo ver al joven poni tendido en el suelo; no se había atrevido a moverse luego de recibir el virote en su pata trasera. Sweetie se acercó a él y le obligó a mirarle.

一No, por favor, no quiero morir.

一¿Dónde están los planos del arma?一 Dijo Sweetie mientras le lanzaba una mirada intimidante.

一Yo… no puedo decirlo. Me mataría.

Sweetie no tenía paciencia para eso, por lo que tomó la pata delantera del joven y la golpeó en la articulación, provocando que se doblara en la dirección contraria. El poni chilló de dolor.

一¡Están en la habitación del lado! Los que están bajo la mesa son los diseños finales 一Sweetie miró hacia la puerta一. No podrás detenerlo, ha estado desarrollando un compuesto químico tan complejo que es imposible de contrarrestar. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es unirte a...

Sweetie le dió un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la puerta que daba a la habitación contigua, caminando un poco más lento debido a que el dolor se le irradiaba a las patas traseras, haciéndola cojear. No tuvo problemas para hallar la caja fuerte debajo del escritorio en la oficina.

De la misma forma, no le tomó mucho tiempo descifrar la combinación de la misma. Sólo con colocar el oído sobre la tapa, logró obtener los números. Dentro estaban todos los planos y cálculos tanto originales como finales, y pudo ver que se trataban de cohetes. Los ingenieros de Wisdom habían logrado crear un sistema de propulsión capaz de recorrer Equestria de punta a punta. Sweetie no perdió tiempo, rápidamente tomó uno de los tubos de aluminio que usaban los ingenieros y metió adentro todos los planos, incluidos los de la mesa de diseño. Recuperó los dos revólveres y sus herraduras de clavos, y se marchó.

Se encontraba muy dolorida como para subir a las vigas de nuevo, por lo que decidió arriesgarse a recorrer los pasillos de la mansión. Más de una vez tuvo que detenerse a usar el revólver, y estaba a punto de llegar de nuevo a la cocina cuando miró por una puerta entreabierta en uno de los corredores. Fue ahí cuando lo vió.

Un unicornio alto de largas crines y pelaje amarillo tostado. Vestía una larga capa negra, y concordaba con la descripción que tenía de Sibylline Wisdom. Sweetie no se lo pensó demasiado: Podía acabar con todo de una vez por todas, lo que causó que revisara su revólver. Aún le quedaban varios virotes era màs que suficiente, y con un único tiro en la yugular bastaría.

La poni se acercó sigilosamente hasta estar en el medio de la habitación. El corazón de Sweetie latía a toda velocidad. Wisdom aún no había despegado sus ojos del libro en el que estaba escribiendo, pero la espìa no se arriesgó a acercarse más. Activó la granada insonorizadora y se preparó para disparar el virote.

Estaba a punto de disparar, su pata alcanzó a hacer la torsión cuando ella sintió un empujón sobre el arma. El virote se estrelló en la pared. Sin embargo, Wisdom no se sorprendió, giró lentamente y dijo:

一Sabía que tarde o temprano Celestia enviaría a sus perros a detener mi obra. Aunque, ahora que lo veo, son perras en este caso. 一 Dijo mirando a Sweetie y a Dew.

Dew había visto a Sweetie entrar en la habitación, y fue ella quien usó su magia para hacer fallar el proyectil.

一¿Qué hiciste, Dew? 一 Dijo Sweetie enojada.

一No puedo permitirte hacerlo.

一Podemos detener esto ahora. Están desarrollando coh...

一Cohetes. Lo sé, ya han pensado en todo. Si lo matamos, los cohetes estarán en el cielo en menos de dos minutos.

一Oh, así que sabes sobre el protocolo Supernova 一Intervino Wisdom一. Ojalá supiera quien reveló esa información.

一Ya no podrás pedirle explicaciones. 一 Dijo Dew.

一Es una pena 一Dijo Wisdom en un tono neutro一. La envenenadora tiene razón. Acabaremos con Celestia a toda costa.

Sweetie estaba tensa. En ningún momento había dejado de apuntar con el revólver, y sus ojos pasaban de Wisdom a Dew con rapidez. Temía que Wisdom pudiera atacar repentinamente. De vez en cuando, observaba a su superior en busca de una señal que le indicara qué hacer, pero por más que escudriñaba a Dew, no podía encontrar ninguna señal sobre lo que tenía en mente.

一Maldición, Dew, no es momento para adivinanzas. Juntas podemos con él, no hay que darle oportunidad la oportunidad de que nos mate.

一No estoy jugando, agente. No hay forma en que podamos ganar.

一Tu superior tiene razón, mocosa. Equestria entera será testigo de mi ascenso, y cuando sea rey, Celestia misma tendrá que besar mis herraduras. ¡Ustedes morirán enterradas en la cenizas del antiguo reino!

一Prefiero morir con honor que servir a un demente. 一Dijo Sweetie.

一No importa. No necesito nada de los lacayos de Celestia. 一 Dijo Wisdom de manera altiva.

一En eso te equivocas 一Dijo Dew一. Celestia ha mandado a proteger las principales ciudades de Equestria. El gas venenoso no logrará pasar los escudos. Puedo mejorar el veneno para que atraviese los escudos. Creerán estar seguros y, cuando se den cuenta, será demasiado tarde. Sólo te pido que nos dejes vivir.

一Dew, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo? 一 Dijo Sweetie con miedo.

一Puede que tus talentos me sean útiles, envenenadora. Sin embargo, no tengo razón para dejar ir a tu subordinada.

一Ella tiene los planos de los cohetes. 一 Dijo Dew.

一No los necesito, tengo a mis…

一¿ingenieros? deben estar muertos. preguntale a ella一 Dijo mirando a Sweetie. Esta última no lo podìa creer, Dew realmente estaba negociando con el enemigo.

一De acuerdo. que entregue los planos y la dejo marchar一 Dijo Wisdom a regañadientes

一¡No!一 Gritó Sweetie mientras retrocedía ahora apuntaba tanto a Dew como a Wisdom.

一Vamos mocosa, no tienes demasiadas opciones一 Dijo Wisdom

一Hazlo一 Agregó Dew mirando a Sweetie con una expresión relajada y hasta tranquilizadora一 Solo quiero que estes sana y salva

一¡Eres una maldita cobarde!一 Sweetie estaba en un estado emocional entre furico y aterrado一 ¿Que pasò con eso de nada debe interponerse en nuestro deber? ¿realmente estàs dispuesta a asesinar a miles de inocentes?一 Pasaron un par de segundos de silencio. los ojos de Sweetie se pusieron acuosos y agregó一 Eres un monstruo.

Por un momento el rostro de Dew Reflejó una mezcla de sorpresa y dolor. Inmediatamente después adoptò una expresión severa y contestó.

一Es mi destino serlo... Ahora entrega los planos. Es una orden.

Sweetie mirò a Dew de arriba a abajo y pudo ver que ya no le quedaban dardos ni capsulas de acido. Hizo acopio de valor y dijo desafiante.

一Prefiero morir一 Inmediatamente tomó el tubo de aluminio y disparó la bengala izquierda dentro de este. La luz estaba diseñada para ser vista a kilómetros de distancia. por lo que esta cegó a Dew y a Wisdom por un momento. Sweetie arrojó el tubo al otro lado de la habitación y se dirigió corriendo hacia Dew. Confiaba en que si lograba neutralizarla saldría de allì con vida sin embargo a mitad de la carrera sintió un pinchazo en el cuello.

Fue tan veloz que ni siquiera alcanzó a procesar lo ocurrido. Dew Había arrojado su collar como un proyectil, la punta del corazón se había enterrado en su piel. Sweetie hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el líquido rojo entrando en su sistema. Torpemente jaló del collar pero ya era demasiado tarde. El cristal antes rojo se veía totalmente transparente. El veneno había actuado con rapidez. en pocos segundos le empezò a costar coordinar sus movimientos y su vista se hizo borrosa. Apenas podía oír a lo lejos a Wisdom maldiciendo por los planos y distinguir el rostro inexpresivo de su maestra. El semblante de Sweetie reflejaba el pànico de sentir que iba a morir. cuando finalmente estuvo frente a su maestra solo pudo articular tres palabras antes de caer pesadamente en el suelo.

一yo te amaba.

ooo

Sweetie Despertó con una profunda inhalación. Sus sentidos estaban alerta como si estuviera en caída libre, Lo primero que vio fue a un poni de crines revueltas y pelaje marrón. Sin siquiera pensarlo. le asestó un golpe en el rostro dejandolo inconsiente. Sweetie se incorporó con rapidez solo para ver a otro guardia a punto de soltarle una coz. Detuvo ambos golpes con sus cascos delanteros y empujó hacia los lados. la acción tuvo el efecto deseado y el poni cayó de costado. Sin embargo Sweetie sintió como el mundo se sacudía a su alrededor. Ella no le dió tiempo al guardia de incorporarse. Mientras este se encontraba en el suelo ella le dió un golpe con toda su fuerza en los genitales. El poni no fue capaz de moverse de su sitio.

Sweetie aprovechó ese momento para echarle una mirada a su alrededor. No reconoció el lugar, sin embargo notó que había una fosa donde estaban los cuerpos de varios ponis. Su pulso se empezó a acelerar y repentinamente sintió un pesado agotamiento. Trató de hacer memoria sobre lo que había sucedido. Recordó ser inyectada por Dew. y luego entrar en pánico. Se maldijo a sí misma por no haberse controlado el terror de sentir que iba a morir debió haber hecho que se desmayara. Perdió valioso tiempo, Conociendo a Dew, habría puesto en el collar un veneno mucho más sutil. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo le quedaba pero no debía ser mucho. Sentía como si su cuerpo solo estuviera funcionando a la mitad de su capacidad, quizá menos.

Sweetie, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, logró noquear al poni y salió de la habitación. Se sentía terrible, Al final la venció el miedo a la muerte pero entonces ya no le importaba. Si iba a morir se llevaría a Wisdom con ella.

Mientras tanto, en un pasillo del sótano. Dew y Wisdom caminaban hacia una puerta de métal. Ella ya no llevaba ningún arma. Los únicos accesorios que llevaba era un erlenmeyer mediano atado con un lazo al cuello y un juego de esposas que limitaba el movimiento de la unicornio. El recipiente contenía un líquido amarillo acuoso. Dew había estado trabajando toda la noche en el compuesto para añadir al gas venenoso en los cohetes. Wisdom estaba tan impaciente por poder bombardear Canterlot que apenas estuvo listo el compuesto de Dew, Se dirigieron al silo de misiles. Una vez ambos estuvieron frente a la puerta de Hierro, Wisdom Dijo:

一Onimac im arbmula airudibas al.

Dicho esto, la cerradura brilló con un color rojizo y la puerta se abrió lentamente

一Brillante, Un sistema de cerradura que responde al sonido y además debe estar codificado.

一Me subestimas, Dew一 Dijo Wisdom一 No solo logré hacer eso. También reconoce la voz. Solo quien yo quiera puede activar la contraseña.

Los dos unicornios entraron en una habitación iluminada de color blanco por dos farolas cargadas con magia. Wisdom tomó un par de recipientes cilíndricos de un casillero y ambos ponis se dirigieron hacia un pasillo con forma de ele que era usado para descontaminación. Antes de entrar en la ducha, Wisdom colocó uno de los recipientes en un tubo a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. A medida que iban caminando por el pasillo, la mezcla que había preparado Wisdom era atomizada y rociada en todo el recorrido. Cualquier sustancia que pudiera entrar o salir del laboratorio era un potencial peligro tanto para la operación como para los habitantes de la isla en general.

Una vez llegaron al otro extremo del pasillo, Dew pudo ver una extensa habitación llena de mesas de trabajo donde unicornios protegidos con recubrimientos mágicos, trabajaban en distintas mezclas de compuestos buscando crear un veneno más potente en caso de que fuera necesaria una segunda fase para doblegar a Celestia.

Dew y Wisdom Recubrieron sus cuerpos con un escudo mágico y atravesaron la habitación hasta llegar a una ventana ubicada detrás de una consola mecánica donde había dos científicos ajustando los últimos parámetros para el lanzamiento de los misiles. Dew se detuvo frente a la ventana. Estaba sorprendida. Los misiles eran mucho más grandes de lo que había pensado el silo diseñado para contenerlos era gigantesco. tanto que Dew se sorprendió de que Wisdom no hubiese llamado la atención antes al haber emprendido una obra de tal envergadura.

Wisdom abrió la puerta que daba al silo e hizo una reverencia para indicarle al Dew que pasara primero. una vez Los dos estuvieron dentro. la puerta se cerró y quedó sellada dejándolos en completo silencio. Wisdom se acercó a una consola que había de ese lado del vidrio y presionó un enorme botón rojo al lado izquierdo de esta y dijo:

一Abran los compartimentos de almacenaje一

一Entendido. Abriendo el compartimento de "meteoro"

Dew estaba sorprendida. En el fondo no podía dejar de pensar que Wisdom era un genio. Era una pena que hubiese decidido usar su talento para derrocar a Celestia sin importar a quien destruyera en el camino. Todo, desde los megáfonos que podían reproducir la voz fidedignamente hasta el complejo entramado de tuberías que servían para el funcionamiento de los misiles. todos eran una maravilla de la tecnología.

Wisdom caminó seguido de Dew a través de una de las muchas pasarelas que rodeaban los misiles hasta llegar a una compuerta de uno de ellos. Wisdom la abrió usando su magia. Dentro se podía ver un largo tubo que se adentraba en el cuerpo del arma. al final del conducto estaba el compuesto que se convertiría en gas venenoso.

一Es tu turno一 Dijo Wisdom mirando a Dew.

La unicornio miró el frasco que colgaba de su cuello. no pudo evitar tener una mirada de miedo.

一No tienes por qué temer一 dijo Wisdom一 Reconstruiremos esta nación desde las cenizas del reinado de Celestia

Dew estaba a punto de agregar el líquido de su frasco cuando los altavoces se encendieron

一Alto一 Era la voz de Sweetie一 No te atrevas, Dew一 Su voz sonaba exhausta pero llena de ira一 Ya he llamado a la guardia real. Se acabó. Rindanse.

Wisdom estaba confundido. usando un hechizo abrió el techo del silo. Aún no había terminado de amanecer y la bengala del guardia real iluminaba el cielo como si fuera medio dia.

一No la mataste一 Dijo Wisdom lleno de ira e inmediatamente arrojó un destello sobre Dew cegandola al instante. La unicornio trató de incorporarse rápidamente pero estaba totalmente desorientada. Wisdom había corrido hacia una pasarela inferior para accionar directamente el mecanismo que dispararía los misiles. los altavoces se volvieron a activar

一Dew, Abre la puerta. Gritó Sweetie al ver que los misiles habían empezado a rotar alineándose en diferentes grados. Pero su maestra no hizo nada. habia logrado caminar hasta la consola y estaba mirándola fijamente desde el otro lado del cristal.

Sweetie vió como en el rostro de Dew se dibujaba una expresión de tristeza. La unicornio activó el micrófono y dijo:

一 No debiste haber regresado一 Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Dew.

La expresión de Sweetie se relajó. No esperaba ese gesto. Sin poder resistirse, Sweetie fue jalada hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que en un par de segundos chocó contra la pared de la ducha. Dew Cerró la puerta desde atrás del cristal dejando a Sweetie en la habitación sellada.

Rápidamente la terrestre se incorporó solo para observar a través del cristal de la ducha como Dew lanzaba un rayo de magia contra los misiles. Todos cayeron en un efecto dominó y ocurrió una explosión. Dew fue arrojada contra el cristal del silo haciéndolo reventar en mil pedazos. Todas las cosas que hallaban en la habitación se movieron con violencia y en cuestión de segundos toda la habitación se llenó de un denso gas azul que se detuvo frente a la puerta de la ducha.

Sweetie tuvo el impulso de tratar de romper el cristal. Pero no había manera en que pudiera escapar del gas. Se quedó un momento mirando los remolinos de humo que se formaban afuera. Sintió un doloroso vacío en su interior cuando pensó en Dew. Sin embargo eso dejó de ser una preocupación cuando miró hacia la otra salida de la ducha y vió como el gas empezaba a inundar la habitación de los casilleros. Estaba atrapada.

Se hallaba meditando si la guardia real la podría encontrar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde cuando pudo ver a través de la niebla a Dew. Sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes era obvio que estaba malherida. Sin embargo no fue hasta que la unicornio estuvo frente al cristal de la ducha que Sweetie realmente pudo apreciar lo lastimada que estaba Dew. Tenía todo el costado izquierdo lleno de esquirlas de vidrio. el Veneno ya había empezado a hacer efecto. Estaba llorando sangre mientras un hilillo de sangre le escapaba de la comisura de los labios. El corazón de sweetie se ablandó por la imagen que tenía delante de ella.

一¿Por qué Dew? ¿por qué?

Su maestra no dijo nada. tenía una mirada que transmitía un cansancio más allá de sus capacidades. Ella solo se retiró el frasco agrietado que llevaba en el cuello, abrió la válvula que regulaba la mezcla de las duchas y activó la dispersión.

La mezcla empezó a ser atomizada y rociada a lo largo de todo el pasillo. Sweet Sintió como su corazón se agitaba al sentirse de nuevo al borde de la muerte. instintivamente usó su herradura para golpear el vidrio. Un trozo de cristal con la forma de la herradura salió volando mientras el resto de la puerta se agrietaba. Sweet golpeó el cristal una y otra vez hasta crear un agujero lo suficientemente grande por el cual salir.

Dew se hallaba recostada contra. la pared. Sweetie le dedicó una última mirada de lastima, tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y salió de frente hacia el gas venenoso. estaba pasando junto a Dew cuando sintió un tirón en sus patas traseras que la hizo caer. Sweetie soltó toda la bocanada de aire y respiró el veneno. Inmediatamente sintió como la inundaba la ira. Se giró hacia Dew, ella estaba recogiendo la botella con el poco liquido que le habia quedado adentro.

Sweetie tomó a Dew del cuello y la arrojó contra el piso. La unicornio hizo una mueca de dolor mientras sostenía frasco contra su pecho con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Si esa era el final, por lo menos Sweetie tendría el gusto de hacer sufrir a Dew por todo lo que había causado.

一Te odio一 Le dijo Sweetie preparándose para golpear a Dew.

Dew le dedicó una mirada inmensamente triste a su alumna. Sweetie no fue capaz de descargar el primer golpe. Pasaron un par de segundos en los que no se escuchó nada más que el repicar de las campanas del archipiélago en la lejanía.

一Yo no… Yo te quiero… Lamento no haber podido… corresponderte… Sé que tienes un buen corazon… Entregaselo solo a quien lo merezca de verdad.

El semblante de Sweetie se relajó inmediatamente, su corazón había vuelto a ver a Dew con los mismos sentimientos que había cultivado durante años.

一¿Por que trataste de matarme?

Dew intentó contenerlo. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se encontraba al límite. La unicornio vomitó una enorme bocanada de sangre. Aquel esfuerzo fue mas de lo que podía soportar. Dew sintió como si se estuviera desvaneciendo.

一Pero… estas… viva. Dijo entre susurros.

Una profunda y dolorosa estocada atravesó el corazón de Sweetie. sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras observaba como Dew exhalaba su último aliento. La poni se dejó caer junto al cuerpo de su amada y dejó que su corazón se derramara en medio del denso océano de gas venenoso.

Dos zepelling de combate contrastaban imponentes contra el espectáculo del sol naciente al horizonte. La señal de alarma había sido disparada unos minutos antes. Celestia en persona le había encomendado al comandante de la flota que si la bengala era disparada, ellos, la fuerza aérea de las pegasus debían responder al llamado de inmediato sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo. Casi eran las cinco de la mañana cuando el vigía dio la alarma. En cinco minutos las dos naves estaban en el aire.

Todos a bordo de los Zeppelin estaban preparándose para aterrizar cuando desde la cubierta de ambas naves se pudo ver una enorme columna de humo azul que se extendió varios metros en el aire antes de empezar a expandirse en todas direcciones.

Desde los Zeppeling se podía ver como todos los barcos en el puerto se apresuraban a zarpar. Unos segundos más tarde empezó a sonar el repiqueteo de las campanas en todas las islas.

Las tropas de Celestia eran veloces y eficaces. mientras los unicornios preparaban a los pegasos con una capa protectora para que pudieran bajar a evacuar a los civiles, los Terrestres arrojaban las balsas salvavidas al mar y conducían los zeppeling para rodear la isla.

El comandante había dado la orden de contener el humo. Apenas los dos zeppeling estuvieron en posición, La burbuja de contención empezó a ser construida por el comandante de la flota y el capitán del segundo zeppelin. Lastimosamente, el gas había avanzado a una velocidad alarmante hasta casi engullir toda la isla.

En las costas y las aguas poco profundas. la población se reunía desesperados por escapar entre gritos y llantos de ponis buscando a sus familiares y amigos. Sin importar qué tan rápido volaron los pegasos, no lograron sacarlos a todos. en cuestión de segundos el gas tocó el borde del escudo y la burbuja quedó sellada. Por unos segundos todos quedaron en silencio. Dentro del escudo se podía observar los remolinos de gas sobre la superficie de la burbuja. parecía un enorme zafiro con vida propia. Todos fueron sacados de su ensimismamiento cuando vieron los cascos de varios ponis chocar contra la barrera tratando de escapar.

一!Rapido, ayuden a los que quedaron dentro!一 Dijo el comandante usando la voz real de canterlot. Los zeppelin descendieron lo suficiente como para que los unicornios y terrestres también pudieran bajar e internarse en la isla.

Rápidamente todos los soldados entraron en la burbuja en grupos de a tres. Un pegaso, un unicornio y un terrestre. con al misión de evacuar, proteger y asistir, respectivamente. Todos se repartieron por los diferentes sectores de la ciudad en busca de supervivientes. Pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, el panorama se hacía más y más desolador. Era más habitual ver aves muertas y mascotas tendidas en las calles. Los ciudadanos que encontraban estaban en peor estado. algunos incapaces de caminar recostados sobre charcos de su propia sangre.

Era desalentador para los guardias que a pesar de sus esfuerzos muchos de los ciudadanos que intentaban salvar llegaban muertos a la barrera o en el caso de los pegasos tener que entregar a padres, madres e hijos sin vida a los familiares en las balsas.

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. Un grupo de rescate en la sección más apartada de la ciudad se encontraba recorriendo los callejones de la misma cuando vieron a una poni vestida con una enorme manta sobre su lomo y un frasco de vidrio colgando de su cuello. Se encontraba junto a una pegaso que agonizaba sentada contra una pared. Esta última había tenido la astucia de improvisar un tapabocas con su ropa y hacer el mayor esfuerzo para contener la respiración. Pero para ese momento su ropa ya estaba manchada de sangre y tenía la vista muy borrosa. Los guardias al ver eso se apresuraron a ayudar.

一¿Se encuentra bien señorita?一 Preguntó el terrestre a la poni que estaba de pie一 No se preocupe nosotros la llevaremos afuera. Deje sus pertenencias aquí para que podamos llegar rápido a la playa.

一Llegan tarde一 Contestó con frialdad la poni.

一Lo lamento señorita pero debemos irnos ya一

一Matala一 Le dijo la poni al unicornio que se acercó a atender a la pegaso一 No podrán salvarla a menos que neutralicen el veneno. lo mejor que puedes hacer es ahorrarle el sufrimiento

一Señorita. Dijo el pegaso empujando suavemente a la poni一 Deje que nuestro médico se haga cargo. Debemos irnos ya, no es seguro estar aquí.

La poni miró a la pegaso agonizante. Su mirada, inyectada en sangre, transmitía el profundo miedo de una muerte inevitable. Un miedo que Sweeite había tenido la desdicha de experimentar. Furica, frunció el ceño, desplegó el clavo de la herradura que aún conservaba y la arrojó a la cabeza de la pegaso atravesándole el ojo izquierdo. La poni murió en el acto.

Todos los guardias dieron un paso atrás en forma defensiva mientras le apuntaban con sus revólveres. Solo hasta ese momento notaron que la poni no estaba experimentando ningún síntoma. Hablaba y caminaba como si todo estuviera en orden.

一¿Quien eres? preguntó el pegaso de forma hostil.

一Agente Sweetie Drops. Numero de verificación 2120233385,

一Los de tu clase son unos mentirosos, ¿por qué habríamos de creerte?一 Dijo el pegaso sosteniendo su postura.

一De mis labios solo brota la verdad al igual que de la fértil alba brota la vida一

Los tres guardias se miraron mutuamente. sabían que Sweetie había dicho correctamente la contraseña. pero no podian dejar de lado que habia matado a una civil.

一¿Dónde está tu líder de misión, agente?一 Dijo el pegaso

la expresión de Sweetie se ablandó. ya no se mostraba fría e implacable, algo la había consternado. Ella retiró la sábana de su lomo y dejó caer el cuerpo de Dew en frente de los guardias. Ellos entendieron pero eso solo los puso más tensos.

一¿Qué sucedió?

一Fue mi culpa一 Sweetie sentía ganas de echarse a llorar. Se había estado repitiendo esas mismas palabras todo el camino desde que salió del laboratorio. Cada uno de los ponis agonizantes que se encontró en el camino no hizo más que acentuar el peso de la culpa que cargaba encima一 Ella hizo lo que debía hacer. yo desobedecí sus órdenes y la aorillé a hacer esto一 Dijo Sweetie ya apunto de volver a llorar一 Lo siento tanto.

Los guardias bajaron sus armas al ver que la poni había empezado a llorar en silencio con la cabeza gacha. No llegaron a entender lo sucedido pero era obvio que debían sacarla de ahí cuanto antes. Debía dar muchas explicaciones.

一¿Cómo es que sigues con vida? Le preguntó el pegaso

Ella se descolgó el frasco del cuello.

一Fue un regalo de mi maestra. Cuidalo con tu vida一 Dijo entregándole el frasco al unicornio

一¿Qué es esto?一 Preguntó el guardia mientras miraba el pequeño sobrante de líquido amarillo en fondo del frasco

一Es un antídoto universal一


End file.
